The Fallen Ninja
by Joker's Apprentince
Summary: On Naruto's 18th birthday he feels a massive amount of pain come from his back, and he finds a pair of wings. How will this affect his life, and his future relationships. Possible: Naruto x Hinata x Temari.


OK so there's only like 5 Fallen crossovers, seeing as how I haven't read the books I can't grip.

So yeah I got the idea for this from watching a DVD version of the books.

So no blaming me if I get things wrong.

Also i'm not gonna make Naruto the "Redeemer" of the Shinobi world...though that would kinda fit.

-thinks on it- oh well we'll see.

So now ON WITH THE SHOW.

"Human talking"

'_Human Thinking_"

"_Angel talking_"

'_Angel thinking_'

"**Demon talking/Summon talking**"

'_**Demon thinking/Summon Thinking**_"

Chapter 1: The Ninja Falls...

Naruto pleaded with a group of people fighting, begging them to remember the Creator and his love for them. But a dark haired figure with red eyes merely smirked at him, before raising his flaming sword at him and bringing it in a downward arc.

"**You should have seen this coming Gabriel**," the figure said, his red eyes blazing with blood lust. Then the dream changed, he was waving his sword around, slaughtering everything that dared step in his path. Looking down at his crimson gauntlets he relished in the battle, he enjoyed every time his blade took a life, feeling the rush as his own power increased. Then he stared down the same red eyed figure, who smirked at him, just before he felt a massive weight land squarely on his shoulders. Trying to shake the weight off only seemed to make it greater, till he was on his hands and knees and only able to move his head. Looking up the red eyed figure was holding his flaming sword with a diabolical smirk.

"**We had a deal Lucifer**," he said, glaring at the figure from behind his visor. The figure only smirked and raised his blade to behead him.

"**You should have gotten it in writing**," the figure replied, just before he brought his blade down to behead him.

Sitting up straight in his bed, Naruto panted with a cold sweat all over his body. Looking at himself in the mirror of his small apartment he didn't see anything different. Same blonde hair that defied gravity, same blue eyes, same whisker marks on his cheeks, and his new black t-shirt, black cargo pants, and same black head band around his neck. Shaking his head to get rid of the dreams he had just had. Naruto put on his black ninja sandals and went to the nearest training ground, hopefully to ease his troubled mind.

Seeing how it was close to three in the morning, there weren't a lot of people out, aside from the usual patrol of ninja. Making it to Training Ground 9, Naruto began going through the forms of his frog katas, then he switched to his new Jinchuriki form, and he worked his way up to trying summon Kurama, the Nine tailed fox. Deciding to stop Naruto stopped and looked up at his partner.

"Hey Kurama-san," Naruto called out, getting the fox's attention, "I've been having weird dreams lately and I was hoping you could tell me what they mean."

Nodding, Kurama sat there and listened as his jailor and, most recently, friend explained the dreams he had been having. It was when Naruto mentioned a figure with red eyes that Kurama sat somewhat straighter.

"**This figure did he have a flaming sword**,"Kurama asked, Naruto nodded, "**and when he talked did his words sound like honey**."

Naruto nodded again, causing Kurama to sit on his rear haunches pondering. Sensing his partners worry, Naruto was about to try and find out what was wrong, when he sensed a presence nearby. Tossing a kunai in the direction of the presence, he was met by a semi-loud 'Eep', when Hinata walked out, holding a kunai out. Followed by Kurama poofing, dispelling himself from the world of the living.

"What you doing up this late Hinata," Naruto asked, checking his watch seeing that it was 3:30 in the morning.

"C-c-couldn't sleep," Hinata explained before looking at Naruto, "What about you?"

"Dreams," Naruto answered, and Hinata nodded slightly, knowing what dreams he was talking about. It was then the moonlight came out from behind the clouds, and it seemed to cast a beam directly on Hinata. Now Naruto would have never admitted it before he returned from his 2 and half year trip with Jiraya, but he had always found Hinata to be kind of cute, but the moonlight did something that made her seem like an angel. With her indigo hair reaching down towards her butt, her lavender eyes, which in the moonlight had a kind of white sheen to them, she was dressed in a black undershirt, which was cutoff revealing her midriff, a fishnet ninja top over that, black pants that stopped at her ankles, and black high heel like ninja sandals, she was almost like an angel, the only think missing were her wings.

Shaking himself so it didn't look like he was staring too hard, Naruto was about to ask her to spar with him, when he found the words stuck in his throat. Wondering why he was acting like this, he tried again, only to have the exact same effect.

"Umm N-n-naruto," Hinata called out, "w-w-would you like to spar with me?"

Not trusting his mouth, Naruto merely nodded and slipped into a taijutsu stance, while Hinata slipped in to a Jyuken stance. After about five minutes worth of sparring Naruto had Hinata pinned to the ground, now he didn't know if it was because of how angelic Hinata looked, Kurama briefly exerting some of his influence, or just raging hormones, but he found himself leaning closer to Hinata, and eventually kissing her.

With Hinata...

'_W-w-what_,' was the Hyuga heiress's thought as she felt her long time crush kissing her. She didn't know what to think of it really, she had just woken up from another sleepless night, and decided to go out to her teams favorite training ground. When she got there she saw Naruto talking to a giant fox, who was speaking back to him, the fox itself was huge, looking like it could dwarf the Hokage Tower, with blood red fur, red eyes, sharp claws, a circles on it's paws, stomach, and head.

It was then Naruto tossed a kunai in her direction, which flew right past her head, and almost cutting a few strands of hair. Deciding to step out, she noticed the fox had disappeared in a plume of smoke, and then Naruto was staring at her, like she was an angel or something. After that he seemed to be trying to say something, but couldn't find the words.

'_I wonder what's wrong with Naruto_,' Hinata thought, seeing how much Naruto was struggling to say whatever it was he wanted to say.

"Umm N-n-naruto," Hinata called to him, "w-w-would you like to spar with me?"

Naruto nodded, and got into a taijutsu stance, while she slipped into her family's Jyuken stance. After closing off some of the chakra points in one of his legs and left arm, Hinata found herself pinned to the ground with Naruto on top of her.

'_T-t-this must be a dream_,' Hinata thought, as she saw Naruto lean forward and kiss her. Then she did the only thing she ever did in a situation like this, she fainted.

With Naruto...

Naruto was worried, because on minute he's kissing Hinata , for Kami knew what reason, and the next she was passed out. Quickly scooping into his arms, Naruto shunshined to his apartment, and set Hinata on his bed, then covered her up with the only blanket in the whole apartment. Deciding to pay his local demon a visit Naruto entered his mindscape.

Naruto's Mindscape...

Looking around Naruto saw the Kurama had changed the place up a bit, the sewer wasn't there anymore, instead being replaced by a Shaolin temple. Nodding in approval, Naruto entered the temple and found the fox curled in a ball in the training yard, seemingly pondering something.

"What's the matter fuzz ball," Naruto asked, the concern evident in his voice. Kyubi sighed before solemnly turning his head to Naruto and looking at him sadly.

"**Those dreams you're having kit**," Kyubi started off, before pausing like he was trying to find the proper wording, "**they're dreams of the greatest failed rebellion in the history of creation. They are dreams of Lucifer leading his armies against the forces of the Creator himself. Though why you would be having them is entirely beyond me.**"

Sighing the Kyubi did something odd, for it anyways, it put a paw right behind Naruto then used the claw to pull it towards him, causing Naruto to be held close to the fox's fur, almost like it was comforting him, or trying to protect him. Sighing Naruto just nuzzled up to his friend and went to sleep.

In another part of the Elemental Countries...

A lone figure sat inside a rundown monastery, the figure wore a red trench coat, a light green scarf, a light brown button up shirt, a black t-shirt under that, black pants, and black dress shoes. His face looked kind, like any grandfather's would, old and somewhat wrinkled from all the times he smiled, deep black eyes, gray hair that was swept back over his head, and when he talked you couldn't help but listen. The figure was sitting in a ruined pew contemplating how he would finally escape his prison, when he sensed a presence entering the church.

"**Ah Azazel**," the figure said, not looking from a stained glass picture of his fall from grace, "**I trust Balthazar freeing you from the Powers was uneventful**."

The newcomer had curly black hair, brown eyes, and he was the most handsome person to ever walk the face, and he knew it, he was wearing a frilly button up shirt, black suit jacket over that, black leather pants with red stripes going down the legs, and black dress boots.

"**Well Balthazar didn't make it out**," Azazel responded, looking at his reflection in a nearby lake. The figure on the pew sighed and was about to address Azazel again, when another person appeared inside the church. The new comer had black skin, gold colored eyes, numerous scars covering his face and arms, and a near permanent sneer on his face. The newcomer was wearing a blood red muscle shirt, black cargo pants, and black combat boots with a knife attached to a black leather belt.

"**Ah Lucius**," the man on the pew greeted the new comer, "**How long has it been? Three millenia would be my guess**."

The newcomer, known as Lucius, nodded without saying a word, while the man on the pew got up and turned to smile at the two.

"**The only one missing now is our good friends, but they are currently in Limbo or sealed inside humans**," the man said, spitting out the word humans. It was then he sensed a flash of power in the back of his mind. Looking to the east he used his powers to see where the power was coming from, it was coming from a young man around the age of 18. Smiling evilly the man let out a dark laugh as he began to set one of his many plans for reclaiming Paradise into motion.

Back with Naruto...

Naruto had just woken up on his 18th birthday to a massive amount of pain that originated on his shoulders. Groaning in pain he collapsed to the ground and began writhe pain and agony, as it felt like some was stabbing his shoulders with a flaming blade. Then he felt something tear through his skin, causing him to cry out in anguish, thus waking Hinata. Hinata walked out of the room to find Naruto on the ground with black wings sprouting from his back. Not knowing what to do Hinata ran over to Naruto and began to try and comfort him, as she saw tears of pain come from his eyes. After about a half hour of Naruto writhing in pain he eventually felt the pain stop, then he felt something feathery touch his arm. Looking over his shoulder he saw a pair of wings, his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when he saw the wings. Reaching back to his shoulder he felt where the wings and his shoulder met. Then he saw Hinata and he was afraid she was gonna hate him, like some of the villagers still did, her next statement blew that thought clean out of the water.

"They're beautiful Naruto-kun," Hinata stated, admiring his wings. Smiling Naruto was about to thank her when he felt Kyuubi tugging at his mind. Sighing Naruto wanted to see what was up with Kurama when he passed out.

So Naruto's a Nephilim, Kyuubi is nice, and the Devil has God knows how many tricks up his sleeve for the ninja world, just a normal day at the office for Konoha's #1 Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja.

Also in case anyone takes offense to Lucius and throws in the "Oh why's he gotta be black?" card, SUCK IT UP THIS IS MY FIC SO TAKE IT LIKE MAN!

Well hope you people like this fic, til next time Ja Ne


End file.
